Sadie Hawkins Dance
by green eyed dragon
Summary: It's the first ever Sadie Hawkins Dance at Hogwarts. Read how Draco gets his boy...chapter 5
1. The Announcement

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They are property of JK Rowling. Also, the part of the song at the dance part belongs to Relient K.  
  
Warnings: SLASH!  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to my beta for giving me this idea! lol it was originally going to be a Halloween Dance, but Mona changed my mind!  
  
**Sadie Hawkins Dance**  
  
"I have an announcement to make," Dumbledore told the students in the Great Hall during breakfast. "This Friday, there will be a Sadie Hawkins Dance. For the students who don't know, for this type of dance, the girls have to ask the guys. Guys are not allowed to ask girls to the dance. The dance is open to all sixth and seventh years. That is all."  
  
He watched as the students' faces lit up in happiness. A low murmuring began and every student was soon talking excitedly about the dance.  
  
Every face at the Gryffindor table held a smile except for two. Those two faces were of the Golden Boy and his best friend.  
  
Harry played with the food on his plate while Ron leaned his chin on his hands. Hermione was sitting across from the boys, chatting animatedly with Ginny. When Ginny got up to go talk to her friends in another house Hermione turned to the two sullen boys.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, "Aren't you excited about the dance?"  
  
"Oh, yes I am so excited about another dance that I will be going to alone," Ron let his head drop to the table with a thud. "Maybe I just shouldn't go."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Hermione inquired with curious eyes.  
  
"Because no one likes me. Besides, there is only one girl I would want to go with," He picked up his head. "And she wouldn't want to go with me because she wouldn't want to ruin our friendship."  
  
Hermione smiled knowingly at him, "Ron, I think the right girl will ask you. And anyways, you shouldn't let a girl ruin your night."  
  
"But Hermione, you don't understand," Ron protested, "This girl means everything to me. I would do or give anything for her."  
  
"Well, if she can't see how great of a guy you are, then...forget her." She advised.  
  
"I would, if I could but I can't," He again held his head with his hands. "I love her."  
  
Hermione's eyes flashed with rage. She turned to Harry who had been watching the exchange.  
  
"And what about you?" Harry looked at Ron for help, but could see that the boy was really upset. Hermione was pointing a piece "What's with you? The same thing?"  
  
Harry shook his head frantically, "No. It's a bit different."  
  
"What then?" she asked. Harry blushed.  
  
"I don't want a girl to ask me."  
  
"Why not?" she asked looking offended.  
  
"Because I like guys."  
  
Hermione looked unblinkingly at her best friend.  
  
"You're gay?" she asked unsurely. Harry nodded as Ron picked his head up.  
  
"Since how long?" the redhead asked. Harry shrugged.  
  
"I guess since always. I just realized it last year though," Ron's mouth formed an "O".  
  
"Well, whatever's good for you is good for me mate." Harry smiled gratitude showing on his face.  
  
"Yea, same thing Harry, but I wanna ask you some questions." Harry looked uneasily at her. "Have you ever been with a guy yet? Why haven't you told us this earlier? Who do you think is hot? Who do you like?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath before answering, "No. I wasn't ready. Blaise Zabini, Seamus, Justin F. in our year," Harry gulped. "I like Draco Malfoy."  
  
Ron spit his juice out all over his sister who had just at down at the table. He smiled sheepishly at her before turning to Harry opened mouthed.  
  
"You like Malfoy?!" Harry held a finger to his lips to warn Ron. "Sorry mate. It's just very surprising."  
  
"Yea, well when you wake up one day after a wet dream realizing your enemy was the subject of the dream; it's kind of a surprise. How do you think I felt?" Harry and Hermione laughed while Ron fake gagged.  
  
Draco sat at the Slytherin table watching the Golden Trio ignoring Blaise who was sitting next to him desperately trying to get his attention.  
  
"Draco!" the blonde boy shook out of his trance and turned to his dark eyed friend.  
  
"It's about time!" Blaise laughed. "Anyways what were you looking at?"  
  
"Potter," Draco muttered. Blaise nodded understandably. Draco turned his face back to Harry. He laughed when Harry made a suggestive movement at Ron and the redhead gagged.  
  
"Draco, you shouldn't do this to yourself," Blaise told him, "I know how much it hurts you."  
  
Draco sighed and leaned his chin in his hand, "I know Blaise, but I can't help it," he paused, "I love him."  
  
"Draco!" Blaise heard his best friend moan as Pansy came strutting over to Draco.  
  
"No, I will not go to the dance with you Pansy!" He screamed before she even asked. Draco turned to watch her eyes fill up with tears and run away.  
  
Blaise waited for Draco to catch his eye. "You are really mean to her."  
  
Draco shrugged, "How would you be to a girl who is persistently trying to get you to fuck her when you don't even like girls?" Blaise smiled and patted Draco on the back.  
  
"I get you." Draco turned to stare at his crush again who wasn't eating anything, but was laughing with Hermione and a very red Ron.  
  
"I am going to ask Potter to the dance," Draco told Blaise, whose eyes lit up in surprise.  
  
"And just how is that? You know that only girls can ask guys to the dance," Blaise informed his best friend.  
  
"I have an idea," Draco started, "and we have to get to the library."  
  
'If there is anything Draco likes more then Potter, it has to be books,' Blaise thought with a smile.  
  
"Let's go!" Blaise grabbed a biscuit and was pulled out of the Great Hall.  
  
A/N: thanks for reading!  
  
Please Review! 


	2. Polyjuice Potion

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters  
  
Author's Note: finally finished. didnt know how to end this chapter, but i found a way!   
  
**Sadie Hawkins Dance** 2  
  
Harry watched Draco run of out the Great Hall, dragging Blaise along with him and sighed.  
  
'Wow, he's so cute,' a look of confusion grew on his face. 'Why was he dragging Blaise out of here? Maybe Blaise is his boyfriend.'  
  
Harry frowned. He remembered when Draco had announced to the whole school that he was gay, because Pansy and her friends had been hanging all over him. That day also marked the day Harry and Draco stopped fighting.  
  
It was one of the best in Harry's life, because he thought he would finally have a chance with the blonde he loved. Unfortunately, not fighting meant that Harry and Draco were to ignore each other in Draco's eyes.  
  
Sadly, Harry finished his food and walked out of the Great Hall alone, before his friends could ask where he was going. He started walking, not knowing where he was going.

* * *

Draco finally reached the library and let go of Blaise's hand. He opened the doors and slipped into the room, followed by Blaise. Draco searched and searched among the shelves, while Blaise sat at a nearby table watching him.  
  
"Let me help you. What are you looking for?" Blaise offered as he started to get up. Draco just shook his head.  
  
"Never mind, I found it," He placed a big book on the table and started flipping through the pages. He finally found the one he wanted and pointed to it.  
  
It was titled "Advanced Polyjuice Potion". Blaise looked at Draco questioningly, who pointed back to the book. He read over the page, and realization dawned on him. "Draco, you are gonna turn yourself into a girl so you can ask Harry to the dance?"  
  
Draco nodded and flashed one of his heart melting smiles. He copied down the ingredients quickly and folded the parchment containing them in his pocket.  
  
Blaise looked his friend in the face, "You would really turn yourself into a girl for a night to be with him?" Draco nodded. Blaise smiled and said," Harry's a lucky guy."  
  
"Let's get to work on this!

* * *

Harry ended up outside at the lake. He sat down and started throwing stones into the water. He got a protest from the giant squid however, when a rock was chucked back at him. Lucky for Harry's quick reflexes, the rock missed by an inch. He knew it was no good just sitting by himself, moping by the lake so he decided to fly around no his Firebolt for a while.

* * *

"Now how long does this take?" Draco asked Zabini who was reading off ingredients to Draco.  
  
"It's the advanced kind, so it only takes about two days," he explained to Draco who was stirring the potion. The boys where both in Draco's room after having stolen ingredients from Snape's secret stash, brewing their potion.  
  
"That means I will have two days to get Harry to go to the dance with me," Draco counted.  
  
Blaise laughed," Piece of cake, he will fall for you on the first day. By the way, whom are you turning into."  
  
"I've got that all taken care of. It's my cousin. She looks just like me, except in a girl's body."  
  
Draco took out a picture and showed Blaise, whose mouth dropped open. "She's hot."  
  
The picture was of two blondes standing next to each other. If it weren't for the boobs on the left blonde and the muscles on the right blonde, you wouldn't be able to tell them apart.  
  
Draco laughed and took the picture away so Blaise wouldn't drool on it.  
  
"Let me just add the last ingredient, and it will be done by tomorrow. I can drink it and try to win potter over by Wednesday," He explained as he dropped a piece of silver blonde hair in the potion.  
  
It immediately started bubbling until Draco stirred it in a counterclockwise motion.  
  
He lazily twirled the spoon in his fingers, and stared off into space. He closed his eyes and smiled while thinking of Harry and how he was going to get him to accept his offer to the dance.  
  
Blaise noticed Draco's lack of attention, and tiptoed over to the boy. He reached into Draco's robe pocket and pulled out the picture of Draco and his cousin. He looked at it, then at Draco and snuck out of the room.  
  
He leaned against the wall and looked at the picture again. He kissed Draco's cousin, who ducked out of the way and hid behind the Draco in the picture who made a face and pulled out his wand. The picture-Draco cast a spell at Blaise, and realizing it didn't do anything, threw his wand on the ground and put his fists up to defend his cousin.  
  
Blaise sneered and put the picture in his pocket. He walked back in the room and shut the door loudly. Draco snapped out of his daydream and stopped stirring the potion. He looked up at Blaise questioningly.  
  
"Bathroom. Wanna go torture first years?" Blaise asked. Draco nodded.  
  
"Sure, let me just finish this," He lowered the flame underneath and left it to simmer. The boys found Crabbe and Goyle and walked out of the common room. They sneered at any upper years they saw and performed little hexes on the younger years before walking away.  
  
Draco finished hexing a first year and performing the counter curse then turned his face to laugh with his fellow Slytherins. He stopped laughing when he was knocked backwards into Crabbe.  
  
The two big boys stood in front of Draco immediately, while Blaise righted Draco. Draco snarled at Blaise, brushed himself off and pushed between the two boys. His mouth opened as he looked at the person who knocked him back.  
  
"Potter?" Draco asked. The boy's hair was even more mussed up then usual, his glasses were in his hand, as Draco had just knocked them off and his robes were draped over his arm. He was flushed and out of breath.  
  
"Sorry, Malfoy I was in a rush," Harry said. Draco was too shocked that he apologized for once, that he just nodded and watched Harry walk away.  
  
"I'm going to go back to the common room guys, I'm not feeling well," The three boys nodded and he walked back the way they came.  
  
Draco looked at the Polyjuice Potion sitting on his small fire still brewing. He knew it still had a while to be done, but he couldn't wait. He took a small glass from his dresser and spooned some potion into it, then downed it.  
  
After drinking it, Draco felt dizzy and attempted to put the glass on the dresser only to knock it off a few seconds later when he had to catch himself from falling. He made his way over to his bed and passed out.  
  
Pity, he never noticed the warning sign about taking the potion early.  
  
A/N: cliffhanger! What will happen to Draco? You will have to wait until next chapter!  
  
Please Review!


	3. After effects

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters  
  
Author's Note: what is wrong with me?! I can't thank my reviewers enough!  
  
Sabby-chan Yaoi Fan- haha I'm updating! Asophagoose- I'm glad you read it, I had trouble pronouncing your name! haha The Kid In The Corner- haha cool name. Yea well you know how impatient our Dray is! Sheridan Ledding- How could they kick you off?! You are such a great writer. Don't worry if you can't review everything. I just like hearing from you now and then. DemonRogue13- I like your name...demonrogue... hahah I'm weird. thanks for reviewing. Chantal J- hello Chantal! Nice to see you again. Here is the update! Lo26- I hope I update the next chapter sooner. Grimy Grunhilda Grunt- haha thanks, your review made me smile! Haha I'm glad you liked it. ImCrazyFun- Mona my dear how are you?! I must have you read over my next story, as it is for you, called Hogwarts: A Reality. Kaaera- here is what the warning sign said: read the story! Haha he may be stuck as a girl or something else may happen Sylvia Sylverton- intriguing? I've always liked that word... thanks! Kelly- yay! I'm original. I have a song about it and decided to write on it!  
  
Sadie Hawkins Dance 3  
  
Draco woke up the next morning, feeling as if he slept on a hard floor. That's because he did. There was a little puddle of drool from where his head lay. He couldn't remember a thing, except that he had fainted.  
  
Draco looked around his room to try and find a clue as to what happened, as to why he was on the floor. Remembering his Polyjuice potion, he checked to see if it was ready. It was gone.  
  
Frantically he searched his room, throwing things everywhere in the process. He found a goblet by where he slept, with a trace of Polyjuice Potion in it.  
  
'Someone drank my potion,' Draco thought to himself. He got up and walked to his door to find the perpetrator.  
  
Then he walked backwards and caught sight of his reflection. His mouth dropped open and he had to hold on to his desk to steady himself.  
  
He ran a hand through his hair, which was as usual, silver blonde. The only thing was, that instead of coming up to about his chin, it reached to the middle of his back. His eyes were still silver-blue, but his eyelashes were three times longer.  
  
His lips were fuller and had a light pink color to them. His waist was the same, as Draco was already very skinny. However, he now had a set of boobs hanging off his chest. Draco took off his robes and his shirt, because he was feeling very suffocated. (A/n: tight shirts always do that to me! Lol.)  
  
It was at this moment that Blaise chose to walk in the room. "Draco, what's wrong? Why did you run off...?" Blaise turned around, his face now a bright red. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize he had someone in here."  
  
Draco shrieked and covered him...herself using his discarded robes. "What the hell are you doing? It's me you idiot!"  
  
Blaise put his hand over his eyes and turned around. "Are you covered?"  
  
"Yes," Draco sighed impatiently. Blaise removed his hand and blushed again.  
  
"Sorry. Anyways did you just take the potion?" He asked, while checking Draco out... looking Draco up and down...uh...oh you get it!  
  
"No, I took it last night," she said while looking around for a shirt that would fit.  
  
"Oh, ok. Wait, last night?! It wasn't ready!" Blaise insisted. "Didn't you see the warning sign?"  
  
"What?" Draco asked as Blaise opened the book and showed her.  
  
In a bit yellow box it said "Warning: Do not drink before potion is ready. The potion may not work correctly or completely."  
  
"But it worked," Draco said. "I look like a girl and I sound like one."  
  
Blaise looked Draco over again. "Yea, I guess so. Maybe it did work."  
  
Draco nodded and looked at Blaise questioningly. "Could you do a couple things for me?"  
  
Blaise wiped off his drool and nodded. "Ok. One, transfigure me a uniform and a set of robes. Two stop looking at me like that!"  
  
Blaise blushed and turned around to walk out of the room. "When you get the clothes, leave them on my bed and then stay out of my room until I call you."  
  
When she was sure Blaise was gone, Draco walked into the bathroom and dropped the robes, taking off her pants and boxers as she went. She felt dirty from sleeping on the ground all night, so she turned the shower on and got under the warm water.  
  
After coating her hands with soap, she started to rub them along her body, making sure to clean every inch.  
  
Draco's eyes widened. "Oh my god." She looked down. "I am a girl with a dick."  
  
Draco was still very freaked out, but she finished washing and got out of the shower. She dried off and after making sure Blaise was out of the room, walked into her room in a towel.  
  
After brushing out her hair, she checked out the clothes that Blaise had left for her. A black Hogwarts robe, the girls' uniform and...light pink lacy bra and thong set?!  
  
"Goddamn Blaise," Draco mumbled as she dressed with a bit of difficulty. She came out later walking like there was a stick up her ass.  
  
"What's wrong Draco?" Blaise asked innocently. Draco's only response was to smack Blaise across the face.  
  
"I don't see why girls wear this stuff," Draco said. "The underwear is floss and the bra itches."  
  
Blaise hid his face to keep Draco from seeing the huge smirk he had on. "Sorry Dray, but it was the only thing I could find." Draco stuck out her tongue at him and started walking toward the door of the common room.  
  
As she walked by Blaise, he smacked her ass. Draco's face lit up in anger, then went back to the usual smirk.  
  
Draco grabbed Blaise and pushed him up against the wall, forcing on of her legs in between Blaise's and leaning her crotch on one leg. The dark haired boy's eyes went wide in confusion and he looked at Draco.  
  
"Draco, what is that?"  
  
Draco smiled and whispered in his ear. "So I guess the potion didn't work completely." She released Blaise and started off towards the door again. "I would remember that next time you try something."  
  
Blaise regained his composure and started to walk toward Draco. "Listen Draco, I'm sorry."  
  
Draco turned around and shushed him. "You can't call me Draco. I'm a girl."  
  
Blaise nodded, trying desperately to get the feeling of boobs and a dick on his at the same time out of his head. Draco waved and pushed the door open.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?" Blaise called after her.  
  
"To find Harry," Draco called back.  
  
Author's note: wow I loved this chapter! Haha I hope you guys like it!  
  
Love, g.e.d  
  
Please Review! 


	4. the first meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

Author's note: I have so many ideas for this story!

**Sadie Hawkins Dance 4 **

Draco sashayed around the castle, flirting with people as she went. She had just left a very uncomfortable talk with some Hufflepuffs, when she bumped into Pansy.

The girl had her hands on her hips and a very irritated look on her face. Draco smirked and imitated Pansy's stance.

"Can I help you?" Draco asked.

Pansy sniffed. "Just who do you think you are?"

Draco looked around before answering. "I am Malfoy, Dra-ca Malfoy." She finished quickly. "My cousin goes to this school, you must know him, Draco?"

Pansy's eyes went wide. "Draco is your cousin?"

"Yes. You must be, Pansy? Draco has told me so much about you," Draca drawled.

"Really?" Pansy squealed in delight.

Draca nodded slyly. "Oh yes, he told me how you hang all over him, and how he can't escape you...oh and how you sleep with anyone who will have you," Draca smirked.

Pansy's face dropped and for a minute she looked like she was going to cry. Draca had to fight back the urge to laugh as she composed herself.

Once her mask was back in place she responded to Draca, "He wouldn't say that about me. He loves me."

Draca snorted in laughter and turned away from Pansy so she could get her laugh out. She noticed three students walking down the stairs, a girl and two boys. Seeing raven black hair, Draca collapsed on the floor.

* * *

Harry and Ron stood outside the stairs to the girls' dormitory, waiting for Hermione. Ron sighed for the millionth time and screamed "Let's go Hermione, I'm hungry!" up the stairs.

Harry laughed and looked at Ron. "It didn't work the last three time you did it, what makes you think it's gonna work this time?"

Ron shrugged. "So Harry, got a date to the dance yet?"

"No Ron, why were you asking?" Harry asked playfully and batted his eyelashes at the red head while playing with a piece of his hair.

"Oh, bugger off," Ron said, smacking him lightly on the arm.

Harry laughed, "How bout you?"

Ron shook his head and turned to the stairs to see Hermione walk down. Her hair was straightened and she looked just like she had for the Yule Ball. Ron's mouth dropped open.

"Hey guys, ready?" She asked. Harry nodded and held out his arm to her.

"Shall we?" Hermione giggled and took his arm. Ron followed them, looking very much like a fish.

The got halfway to the Great Hall in silence when Hermione stopped walking. She turned to Ron and grabbed his hand.

"Ron?" she asked. He tilted his head to the side questioningly as he was still incapable of speech. "Go with me to the dance?"

If it was possible, Ron's mouth got wider and Harry swore he was going to grow gills at any minute. Harry could see Hermione starting to grow upset and he stomped on Ron's foot.

"Yes." She smiled and attached to his arm instead of Harry's. Harry walked down the stairs behind them, smiling but feeling just a bit lonely.

"Hey, what's going on with Pansy?" Ron asked.

"Whom is she talking to?" Hermione wondered out loud.

They looked over and watched the blonde girl she was talking to fall to the ground as if she had been tripped.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Pansy asked Draca.

Draca slapped herself in the face in response to Pansy's question. Tears grew in her eyes and she started sobbing.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, go away Potter," Pansy sneered.

"Parkinson, I suggest you leave if you want to escape a detention," Hermione butted in.

Pansy glared at them once more before stalking away.

Draca felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, are you ok?" She turned and looked into bright green eyes.

She nodded. "Yea."

"What happened?" asked Ron.

"Like it's any of your business We- I mean," She looked at the three now confused faces around her. "I...I'm new, and I was asking that blonde girl where I go to eat breakfast and she yelled at me and smacked me across the face. I tried to get away from her, but she tripped me and I fell. I think I sprained my ankle too."

Harry looked up at his friends, "Go on ahead guys. I'm going to take her to the infirmary."

Hermione and Ron nodded, and walked into the Great Hall. Harry bent down near Draca and held out his hand. She took it and Harry pulled her to her feet.

As she got up, she stepped on her "bad" ankle and fell against him. He wrapped his arms around her to make sure she didn't injure her ankle any further. Harry draped her arm over his shoulders and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Harry looked at her up close and narrowed his eyes. "You look familiar. Have I seen you before?"

Draca turned her head away and they started towards the infirmary. "No, but you might have seen my cousin, Draco? We switched schools for a few days."

Harry turned to her in surprise. "You are his cousin?"

"Yes. My name is Draca Malfoy," Harry looked as if he was contemplating to drop her right there.

"I'm nothing like my cousin however," she added quickly. She showed her right arm as if that explained everything.

"Draco has the dark mark?" Harry asked her. Draca looked at Harry, who looked sad.

"No," she told him, "But Lucius wants him to get it. He doesn't want to."

"I always thought he wanted to be part of Voldemort's inner circle," Harry explained to Draca. "That's what he used to talk about."

"Did you ever think that it could all be a façade?" Draca asked him angrily. "That he just wears a mask to hide his true feelings and that he says the things he does just to protect himself and the people he cares about?"

Harry looked at the floor. "Yes," he whispered softly.

Draca looked at him in surprise. 'Wow. I never knew that.' She thought and smiled widely. 'Yay!'

The reached the infirmary and stood for a second in an uncomfortable silence.

"Well I don't want to keep you from breakfast," Harry helped her lean against the wall.

"By the way, my name is..."

"Harry, I know. My cousin talks about you all the time. He says he hates you, but I think he admires you." Harry blushed

"Really? I never really hated him, it was just..." Harry trailed off and Draca smiled.

"Well I will see you later then?" Harry nodded. Draca kissed him on the cheek before going into the infirmary.

Author's note: Yay! Done with 4! Hope you liked it. if you are confused, replace Draca with Draco.

Next chapter: Does Draca ask Harry to the dance?

Chapter 6: Could be the end? The dance?

Please Review!


	5. What's with Blaise?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Author's Note: It's late and i have school tomorrow, so i don't have time to thank each reviewer individually. I love you all though, you are great and i would die without you!

**Sadie 5**

When Draca made sure Harry was gone, she slipped away from the infirmary and made her way back to her dorm room. Blaise was waiting on the bed, hugging his knees rocking back and forth.

"Blaise! There you are, I have something to tell you. It's about Har-" Draca was cut off by Blaise who was now kneeling on Draca's bed staring at her.

"Draca! I have been looking everywhere for you," Blaise said as he crawled off the bed and to Draca. The blonde girl backed up towards the door.

"Blaise, you are scaring me," The dark haired boy finally reached Draca and grabbed her hands, staring up at her face. He gave a small tug and Draca sat down by him.

"Draca? Need you to do something for me. I won't ask for anything else if you would just do this one thing for me." Draca looked like she was thinking it over.

"What is it?" Blaise shook his head. "If you don't tell me then I can never do it."

"Promise me you will." Draca sighed.

"Fine I promise." Blaise smiled eagerly and licked his lips.

"Kiss me." Draca's head snapped up and she hit the back of it on the door.

"You...you can't be serious. I mean come on Blaise it's me, Draco. Draco Malfoy your best friend? Please tell me you are joking."

"You promised." Draca hung her head in defeat. A Malfoy never breaks a promise.

Draca watched as Blaise closed his eyes and leaned towards her, puckering his lips. With a look of disgust, she closed her eyes and quickly pecked him on the lips. When Blaise felt nothing else was coming, he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"That was it?" She nodded. "That's not fair. I wanted a real kiss. And you promised."

"No," Draca went on to explain, "I promised you one kiss and one only. That's what you got."

Blaise looked like he was contemplating what she said. All of a sudden, his eyes lit up and he looked at Draca innocently.

"All right then. You promised to give me one kiss and that's what I got," Draca looked relieved. "But that doesn't mean I can't take anymore kisses from you."

Draca opened her mouth to object, but her speech was muffled when Blaise stuck his tongue down her throat. Draca pushed against him as hard as she could, but he had her pinned against the door that opened to the inside.

She thrashed about wildly while Blaise was still kissing her, before getting an idea in her head. She had her knees bent in front of her and used them to push Blaise backwards.

"What's wrong love? What is it?" Blaise asked curiously, still trying to reinitiate the kiss.

Draca wiped the spit off her face and, keeping her mouth as far away from Blaise as possible, suggested, "If you want to continue this, why don't you lie on the bed and let me change into something more comfortable?" Blaise smiled eagerly and jumped on the bed.

Keeping her eyes on Blaise, Draca got up from her position on the floor and flattened out her skirt. She dusted herself off while making her way over to the dresser.

Before Blaise could comprehend what was going on, the door had been flung open and Draca was in the common room, running for the portrait hole. She heard Blaise screaming behind her and thought she wasn't going to be able to get out when the hole swung open and she leaped out.

It closed only after Blaise had gotten out however and he still chased her. She rain like crazy for the Entrance Hall, breathing heavily as she went. She could hear the boy's heavy footsteps behind her.

She made it too the hall and wasted no time dashing up the stairs seeing as Blaise was still coming. Draca ran on, not knowing where she was headed.

"Where you going babe? I'm right behind you!" Blaise screamed. He was catching up with Draca and had an evil smile on his face.

"Someone's been a bad girl. I will just have to punish you." He added to himself.

Draca looked over her shoulder and immediately crashed into something. She fell on the ground and looked up at what she had run into.

"I'm so sorry, let me help you." A hand stuck out in Draca's face. She looked up into the face of Harry Potter.

Draca could still hear Blaise running down the hallway after her, but she couldn't stop from smiling. Draca took his hand and let herself be pulled up.

Once she looked into Harry's eyes, Draca felt herself melt.

"Draca! Don't make me use the paddle." Draca's eyes widened and she turned red at Harry's questioning glance.

"He attacked me before and he has been chasing me for a while. I can't get away from him," she explained. Harry nodded in understanding. They both heard the footsteps getting closer and slowing down.

Harry grabbed Draca's face and pulled her into a kiss. She almost pulled back in surprise, but realized what Harry had planned when she heard Blaise call.

"Drac...?" Blaise's mouth opened in surprise. "Potter, get off my girl!" he called angrily but the two continued kissing acting as if he wasn't there.

Draca wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, lost in the sensation that was Harry. He tasted like cookies and chocolate. It ended sooner than Draca would have liked however, because Harry pulled back.

"I'm sorry about that," he lied. "I was just so excited when you asked me to the dance that I couldn't help myself."

Draca smiled, going along with the plan. "No problem, I..." Blaise ripped Draca out of Harry's arms and slammed her against the wall.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? You are mine." Draca fought for air behind the boys arm, but was losing dearly.

"_Stupefy_!" The next minute Harry caught Draca in his arms, to let her regain her breath.

"Thanks," She turned around and smiled at him. Harry blushed when he realized he still had Draca in his arms. He let her go and made to walk away. "Uh, Harry?"

The raven-haired boy looked at her questioningly. "About what you said before, you know the dance?" he shrugged. "Do you really wanna go with me?"

Harry's face lit up. "Yea! I mean that would be great."

Draca chewed her lip in thought for a moment before running over and giving Harry a kiss on the cheek. "See you at 8 then."

Draca smiled at him once more before walking away. Once she got around the corner, she ran her fingers over her lips in disbelief.

"He kissed me," she whispered. "He kissed me!"

A/N: finally! I have been getting tons and tons of homework recently because my english teacher is psycho. I will try to get up as many chapters as i can, while trying to get my website going. Love you all who review! I got lollies!

Love,

g.e.d

Please Review!


End file.
